The Chosen One Part 2 The Power of Love
by Aragorn57890
Summary: When King Antic's Mound is invaded, tensions beteween termites and ants are high. Can Lester and Tess save the kingdoms and their friend?
1. Default Chapter

the Chosen One  
  
Part 1 The Tower of lynx  
  
By will cooper  
  
Chapter 1 The sword of Histll  
  
chapter 2 Tisst Chapter 3 the getaway chapter 4 The rouge dragonfly chapter 5 the knighting ceremony chapter 6 The riders chapter 7 the good and the bad  
  
Chapter 1 The sword of histll  
  
Lester was a farmer ant. His life was an uneventful one even though he was a bug. He had always longed for adventure but for a farmer ant there was none. So he tended gathering the seeds and doing rounds still longing. He had a master named Histll. Histll had fought in the Great War against the Royal House of Termist (termites) years ago and suffered a blow the his leg that could not be healed. So he watched over Lester and the other farmers so not to rot away. "Lester there is a seed in that blade there." Said Histll to Lester. "Thanks!" Called Lester. Lester ran over to the blade of grass and began to climb it with ease. When he reached the top he began taking the seeds down. Each felt heavier than the last. Once he finished gathering the seeds for the day he hurried to his hut. Lester fell down in the chair his muscles relaxing. It was getting late when Lester heard a sound coming from Histll's hut. Lester jumped up, ran out the door and soon stood in front of the door of Histll's hut. He slowly pushed back the door and went inside. Histll's hut was full of books and nothing else. A large bed laid against the wall and a chest a drawers stood to Lester's left. As soon as Lester walked in he saw what had made the sound. A sword lay on the floor brightly lit with green light and buzzing hysterically. Lester stood there stupefied when the door burst open and in the doorway stood a figure. It was Histll. "Oh no." He said walking across the hut to the sword. Now one thing you must know is that swords in the ant world were made of thorns. A stem was cut and attached to a sharp thorn. This sword was a finely made one with an enchantment upon it. "Lynx, oh no Lynx." Histll murmured. "Who is Lynx." Asked Lester politely to Histll. "Oh Lynx, he is a dreaded creature who I though I slew, but apparently I have not." Lester stood their puzzled not knowing what to think. "You see my boy in the war Lynx had been attacking ant warriors that strode to far from a battalion." "So the General sent me and an ant enchanter to slay the beast. So we moved quietly threw the forest until we reached a tower. We did not know where the beast was so the enchanter put an enchantment on my sword, so when Lynx was near we would know. But unfortunately the beast attacked right after he put the enchantment on and killed the enchanter. But I stayed and fought him, until in the end I slashed him in the stinger. Lynx I thought ran away and died." "But now I fear he has come back for revenge." Finished Histll. "Lynx is near the farm, I must warn- but he was cut off by a scream outside. Histll and Lester ran outside. A huge green spider stood holding an ant in its mouth. The ant was Lester's best friend Gilwny who was a small ant who gathered water. "Help me!" Screamed Gilwny. "Ha!" Roared Lynx. "If you ever want to see this ant alive again come to my tower!" And with that he strode off quickly. Lester stood there not knowing what to do. A minute later Histll put his hand on Lester's shoulder and said, "We have work to do."  
  
chapter 2 tisst  
  
"Now the tower is here." Histll said as he pointed at a rectangle on the map.  
  
"It will take up about two weeks to get their." Said Histll gloomily. "I hoped I would not have to deal with Lynx again but it looks like I will have to." Said Histll looking at Lester with heavy eyes.  
  
The next morning they packed their things, food and sattled up the beetles.  
  
"Lester." Said Histll motioning for Lester to come in the hut. As they walked inside Histll took out a key and opened up a secret closet. He unlocked the closet and they strode inside. It was full of swords and food.  
  
"Histll what is this?" Asked Lester staring and one sword with great liking.  
  
"This is my storeroom." Said Histll picking up the sword Lester was staring at. "This will be yours."  
  
An hour later they were mounted on their beetles and ready to depart.  
  
"Ready?" Asked Histll.  
  
"Yes, I certainly am.." Said Lester getting comfortable on the beetle. That day they rode down the hill in which the farm was mounted on, already feeling homesick. When Lester had thought of having an adventure he never thought he would be homesick.  
  
"Look ahead, we are coming to the Plains of Darathor." Said Histll.  
  
"This is the land of the grasshopper, they are a friendly people so don't be scared.  
  
They road for another hour and it began to grow dark. The plains were flat and not that exiting.  
  
Lester had laid down to rest after tying up the beetles. Lester sprang up after hearing a rustle from behind, only to find Histll rolling over. Lester lay back down and fell asleep.  
  
Lester woke early in the morning when the sun had just come up.  
  
"Excuse me ant." Said a voice from behind. Lester spun around. A towering figure stood in front of Lester.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Lester hands on his sword.  
  
"My name is Tisst." "I am going to take you to the mound, don't despair we are friendly." Lester eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"May I wake my friend?" Asked Lester."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Lester turned around and roused Histll.  
  
"Histll." "Wake up, someone is here." Said Lester nudging Histll. Histll got up and started talking to Tisst.  
  
"Its ok Lester lets go." Said Histll. So with that they mounted their beetles and rode off.  
  
It was near noon and they were approaching the great mound of Grassopia. When they reached the gate Lester looked staring at its greatness. It was a dark green color, Lester realized that it was just a very big blade of grass put into the ground.  
  
"Open the gate!" Yelled Tisst.  
  
The middle of the gate swung open and they strode in.  
  
chapter 3  
  
the Getaway  
  
The inside was amazing. The mound was one huge room with a staircase that spiraled around to the top of the mound that was unusually the dungeon.  
  
The beetles were drawn to the stables, while the ants were drawn to King Grasloc and Queen Giss. They bowed at the royal grasshoppers. King Grasloc was a plump very dark green grasshopper, while the Queen Ciss was a bright green skinny grasshopper.  
  
"Rise rise." Said the booming voice of King Grasloc.  
  
"My lord we are passing threw and ask just to stay here a night." Said Histll.  
  
"Why only a day why don't you stay for a time longer." Boomed Grasloc.  
  
"Well our task is urgent and-  
  
"No you will stay here, I can't have you wandering aimlessly among my kingdom." Ordered Grasloc.  
  
"You do not understand-  
  
"You will not question my authority!" Yelled Grasloc. "Take them to the dungeon."  
  
"No, don't do this I beg you." Pleaded Histll.  
  
Three guards seized Histll and Lester.  
  
"You will not take them Grasloc." Said Tisst. Tissit drew his sword. His sword was of an ordinary making. The guards let go of Histll and Lester and drew their swords. Lester drew his sword and so did Histll. One guard fought with Tisst, while the other two fought with Histll and Lester. One sword scraped Lester on the arm, while Tisst thrust his sword into a guard. Histll also killed his guard and they helped Lester with his. All of the sudden three more guards came up to them. They looked at each other and began to run up the stairs. It took about ten minutes to get to the top and climb to the roof. Once they all reached the roof they realized there was no way down. At that moment the grasshopper guards got to the roof. Lester looked over the side. There was a river at the bottom.  
  
"Histll, Tisst jump!" Yelled Lester. Lester threw himself over the side into the water. Histll and Tisst followed suit. The water was iced over and when they fell in they broke holes in the ice. Lester tried to come up to the surface but to no avail. The ice blocked his way out. He thrust his sword up and broke the ice. He climbed out onto the land. It was nighttime and cold. Lester noticed Tisst laying on the shore shaking. He rushed over to him.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Lester.  
  
"I think so, but I'm just soaked." Tisst replied teeth chattering. Lester heard shouts. That meant the guards saw them and would be coming.  
  
"Come on we have to get moving." Said Lester. It was just then that Lester realized that Histll was not among them.  
  
chapter 4 The Rogue Dragonfly  
  
They wandered aimlessly all night and finally rested near a forest edge. Lester had looked out over the horizon looking for Histll. He feared he had drowned, but did not lose hope before falling into a deep slumber. They woke in the early morning, to the sound of the forest. Lester ventured father into the forest looking for food. After wandering for quite a while he found a seed lying on the ground. As he dragged it back to Tisst he heard a buzzing overhead, but when he looked up nothing was there. Bewildered he wandered back to the camp. Tisst was sitting on a twig humming a song. "Oh hello did you find food?" "Yeah I sure did." They ate half of the seed and packed the other half. Buzz. There it was again where was is coming from? "Help me!" Screamed a voice overhead. Lester looked up. A huge purple dragonfly was circling overhead with a termite in its feet. "Help me!" Yelled the girl termite. Lester and Tisst drew their swords and got ready to fight. The dragonfly seeing this dropped the girl and swooped down. Tisst was knocked off his feet, but Lester slashed at the dragonfly's stomach making a slight cut. This angered the dragonfly so it landed and started toward him hissing. With one swoop he knocked Lester's sword out of his hand and knocked Lester down. All of the sudden a sword slashed at the dragonfly's face and pierced its eyes. Hurt the dragonfly flew off. Lester slowly got up to find an ant standing next to him. Histll stood sword in hand staring at Lester. "Jump indeed." Said Histll looking at Lester laughing. A figure moved in the distance. "Halt!" Yelled Lester. The figure halted and Lester realized it was the termite. She strode over to him bowed and said, "I am grateful to you, what are your names?" "I'm Lester, this is Histll, and that is Tisst." Said Lester. "What is your name?" Asked Lester. "My name is Tess." Said the girl. "We are on an important quest and if you would like to come you may." Said Lester. The termite glanced at him and quickly said, "Certainly!" As Tisst got up and strode over to them Lester and Histll made plans. "Ok this forest is the Forest of Antion, our real country." Said Histll. "The Royal Mound of Ants lies inside the forest, we will stay there tomorrow." "After that is the treacherous realm of The Evil Gustov, he is a mighty war lord with many termites on beetleback." "Then the tower of Lynx." Finished Histll. "Whats a Lynx?" Asked Tess and Tisst. Histll and Lester looked at each other and explained.  
  
chapter 5 The knighting ceremony  
  
The day after they made their plans they departed toward the mound of ants. Knowing the ants would welcome their kinsmen was an encouraging thought. As they walked through the woods little noises like twigs breaking and leaves rustling seemed new to Lester since he was raised on the farm. He was having the most fun he had ever had in his life. At noon they stopped to eat the other half of the seed. The stopped in an open area of the wood where the trees loomed overhead shading them from the sun. They moved out a little bit after. Histll lead the way then went Tess then Lester and finally Tisst. Finally after hours of walking the castle stood on the horizon. The sun was going down limiting their light so hurriedly they sped on toward the castle. When they arrived at the gate the sun had completely gone down. The gate was a giant stick the had been shaped and cut to make a gate. "Who goes there?!" Yelled the gatekeeper. "We are just passing through and would like entrance to your castle!" Lester yelled back. The gatekeeper muttered something to himself and opened the gate. Unlike the mound they had once been in they walked into a lobby. The floor and walls were made of padded dirt. An ant sat at a desk fumbling threw papers and suddenly looked up at them. "Do you wish to sleep here?" Asked the ant. "Yes we do." Said Tess. The ant gasped and yelled, "TERMITE!" Suddenly guards ran up, swords drawn.  
  
"She is only a girl, she means you no harm." Said Histll. The guards looked at each other and put down their swords and dispersed. Suddenly a huge ant in a robe ran up to the ant at the desk. "Where is the termite?" He asked. The ant at the desk pointed at Tess. "It is just a girl." The man chuckled and motioned for them to follow him. They all followed him to the next room. "My name is King Antic." "What are your names?" he asked them. They told him their names and he stared at Lester. "Have you been knighted?" Asked Antic.. "No I have not but- "We must waste no time, come with me." Said Antic. He strode across the chamber into another one. The new chamber was made of cloth and a throne lay in the north part. King Antic picked up a sword and motioned to Lester. Lester kneeled down and listened. "Will you Lester serve the Royal House of Antion after your task is done?"  
  
"Yes I will." "Will you never betray this Royal House?" "No I will not." He padded Lester on both shoulders and said, "I name you Lord Lester of Antion." And with that Lester stood up bowed and left the chamber.  
  
chapter 6 The riders  
  
After they slept the night at the mound they left for the land of the warlord. The journey through the rest of the forest was uneventful. When they finally reached the border Histll said, "This is a dangerous land, be keen and watchful." With that they began to wonder through the wilder land. The land was full of holes and marshes, which seemed to talk to each other. Thud. A tree near them fell and five figures stood behind them circling. "You are trespassing on the King Gustov's realm. These figures were all riding and dragonflies, their riders where termites. "We mean nothing by it." Said Histll staring at the lead rider. "The penalty for passing on our land is death." Said the lead rider drawing his sword. Lester and Tisst drew their swords but Histll did not draw his. A sound grew from behind them. Beetles galloped toward them, King Antic in the lead. "To war!" Yelled King Antic. The beetles flew up and fought the dragonflies. Thorn clanged on thorn, Histll ran toward the fray and said, "Lester, Tisst, Tess get out of here." And with that he killed a dragonfly. Reinforcements on both sides arrived and joined in the fight. The other party moved away from the fray further into the realm of Gustov. They moved silently through the realm knowing that their friend might be dead. They entered a red marsh (they did not want to know why it was red). "What's that noise?" Asked Tess looking around. Two dragonflies without riders flew down and attacked them. Lester drew his sword. Tisst tried to draw his sword but to no avail. The dragonflies attacked Tisst tearing at his limbs. Lester motioned for Tess to get down while he helped Tisst. Lester slashed one dragonfly in half. Surprised he went for another. Too and fro they fought. Lester thought he was winning until he was tossed backwards no sword in his hand. In pain he lay there helpless. The dragonfly crept over him and was about to slay Lester when a thorn went threw one of the dragonfly's eyes. The dragonfly fell with a thud whilst Lester stood up. Tisst stood over the dragonfly panting. "Nobody messes with a grasshopper."  
  
chapter 7 The good and the bad Snores echoed on the border of the dark realm. Lester was roused by Tisst.  
  
"Lester." Said Tisst rousing Lester. "What, what Tisst." "I have just been scouting ahead and I found that the tower is about seven human steps away." Said Tisst looking at Lester as though waiting for thanks. "Good, rouse Tess we make for it now." They wandered through the realm of Lynx not knowing what they would find. Tisst was as true as his word. The tower loomed in the distance. It was the blackest and tallest tower Lester had ever seen. So they made haste towards it. When they were upon its doorstep Lester spoke, "You two stay down here." "This is my battle." Lester looked at his friends and strode inside. It was made of a dark marble type substance. He also realized that webs loomed overhead, bees rapped in them. "Help!" Echoed a voice at the top of the tower. Lester, his hand on his sword hilt knew the voice was his friend Gilwny. Lester strode up the stairs as fast as he could wanting so much to slay Lynx. When he reached the top chamber, he though scared strode in. The room was a pale white made up of webs. Gilwny was in the middle of all the webs. "Lester how did you find me?" Asked Gilwny. "No time for4 that we must hurry." Behind Lester unknown Lynx hovered. "Lester look out!" Lester drew his sword, just as Lynx jumped upon him. His bright green stinger stabbed at him and his fangs bit at him over and over. Lester swung his sword aimlessly. He hit one of the legs of Lynx and dove under him and jabbed at his stinger. Lynx picked up Lester and hit him against the wall. Lester was stuck. Struggling Lester screamed. "No one here to help you this time you scrawny little ant- Uhgg." Lynx stumbled and fell beneath Lester. A figure stood in front of Lester. Histll was still clutching his sword when he ran over to Lester getting him off the wall. "Are you ok my boy?" "Well I think – Histll look out!" Lynx loomed over Histll. Time stood still as Lynx stabbed his stinger into Histll's gut. Histll, clutching his wound staggered and fell. "No!" Yelled Lester clutching his sword. And with one movement thrust his sword into Lynx's head. Lynx was slain, and that was that his task was done but at a terrible price. "Histll don't be slain." "My boy you have done well." Said Histll coughing up blood. "This a fatal wound, poison is now flowing threw my body." "Please Lester take my sword." Said Histll hand his sword to Lester who grasped it with all his strength. "Its name is Fandll." And with that Histll the warrior died. It was a while before Lester could get up. After unhooking Gilwny from the wall, he picked up Histll and started down the stairs. It was thus that Histll past from this earth. For all of them wept, but tears do not help heal wounds. So with heavy hearts they made back to the great mound of the ants.  
  
the end of part 1 


	2. The Chosen One The Power of Love

The Beginning of Part 2  
  
The Chosen One  
  
Part 2 The Power of Love  
  
By Will Cooper  
  
Table of Contents  
  
Chapter 1 The Attack Chapter 2 Brodsley Chapter 3 A harmless plant Chapter 4 The Failed Horn Chapter 5 The Power of Love Chapter 6 The Pyre  
  
Chapter 1 The Attack  
  
"Parry, thrust, parry, jab!" Said Lester's sword master. They were outside in a field practicing. "Ok, now!" His sword master thrust his sword hard at Lester, but Lester quickly parried it back at him. "Good very good." Said his sword master. After Histll's pyre the companions had made their plans. Tess was to go to the great termite city of Plontos, Tisst was to stay with Lester. Tisst had gone off on midsummer's day to find his brothers. They had been split up as young grasshoppers and planned to meet up that very month. But now Lester had more important matters at hand, such as getting better with a sword. He was doing well, but for some reason couldn't get his mind off Tess  
  
High a top the towers of Plontos Tess's mind wandered as she stared infinitely outside. Her mind often wandered to Lester and Tisst, for she longed to she them again and go on an adventure. "Tess, the tea is ready." Said Lady Termissisa (Queen of the Termites, for Tess was the princess). "Be there in a minute!" Tess replied taking her gaze off the hills and toward the evening tea. Plontos was unlike any other mound in all of the land. Its towers rose to over two feet tall and many halls were just as wide. Now termites and ants had long been enemies. Never had a peace treaty been made, yet Tess had begun to think of how stupid it was. While ants were small human like figures, termites were more like grasshoppers except for the women. So, with thoughts of her people and country on her mind she rose and left. "So Antion will burn." Muttered the worn voice of King Tertill. "Yes my liege it will go on as planned, my riders are ready to depart at any moment." Replied the hard voice of Tertill's general Termise. "By the way my liege how fairs princess Tess?" Asked Termise. "She fairs well after that horrid ant Lord Lester of Antion sent her back to me." Said King Tertill clenching his fist. Suddenly the door burst open and Tess shouted, "Do not speak of Lester that way." She had been listening on the other side of the door. "Father he his my friend please do not attack his city." Tess pleaded. "Though that may be." Boomed Tertill. "Ants trespassed in my kingdom, this must be so." Tertill motioned for the guards, and kicking and screaming she was taken out. "Where were you my dear, tea is over." Said the Queen eyeing Tess thoughrouly. "Nothing may I go mother?" Asked Tess eyes starting to tear up. "Yes child go." In her bedroom Tess threw pillows angrily. Suddenly she thought of it. She would unleash her dragonfly and fly toward The Royal Mound of the ants and warn them. She quickly gathered up all her necessary items and fled.  
  
Back in the mound Lester was preparing for bed. He had thought of Tess all day remembering her smell and her laugh and- at that moment a huge rock dropped down in his room and he was flung back. Unsheathing his sword he got up and made for the door. In the hall guards were rushing towards other ends of the castle. Lester ran toward King Antic's chambers. Lester opened the door to his room and he was not inside it. So discouraged he ran back into the hall and ran toward the base. Ant archers were firing twigs up at the dragonflies overhead. Some termites had dismounted and were now fighting with the ants. Lester encountered a termite, slew it quickly and rushed to the base once more. Abruptly, a huge stream of beetles flew into the air and began to attack the dragonflies. The battle was turning ill until an eerie buzzing sound came towards the mound. Tisst and his brothers, swords drawn flew to aid the other ants.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Brodsley  
  
After the battle King Antic ordered a meeting in his chamber. Tisst and his brothers were there, so was Antic, his generals, and Lester.  
  
"Now what happened here was not expected." Said Antic. "Before we begin Tisst what are your brothers names?"  
  
Tisst looked at his two brothers and the quickly stood up.  
  
The first one said, "My name is Grist, and this is my brother Biss." Finished Grist.  
  
Grist was a muscular grasshopper who had a scar across one eye. Biss was a plump grasshopper with a worn look to his face.  
  
"We are at you command my liege." Said Biss, the two grasshoppers taking their seats.  
  
"What are your thoughts on the termites move general Antiles?" Asked Antic.  
  
"Well it was indeed a swift and risky move, but- at that moment Tess burst through the doors.  
  
"I'm sorry I did not get here in time to warn you- but she was cut off by two guards seizing her. Lester without thinking drew his sword, and strode over to the guards holding Tess were.  
  
"Unhand the fair maiden." Ordered Lester.  
  
"Lester, her people attacked my people, we must hold her." Said Antic standing up.  
  
"No, she has come to warn us, how can she be held." Replied Lester defensively.  
  
"Lester, let them take her." Said Antic.  
  
"No." Lester unsheathed his sword punched one guard and he and the princess ran away.  
  
After they had passed out what was left of the gate Lester began to talk.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"No I don't think so, that was really brave of you." Said Tess blushing.  
  
"We can't let them start a war." Said Lester at once. "We have to prevent it."  
  
"How there is no way to stop my father or Antic." Replied Tess a grimace on her face. Abrupting their conversation a huge shadow passed overhead. Lester looked up only to see a red bird swooping down on them.  
  
"Run!" Yelled Lester.  
  
They both began to run away from the predator, but to no avail. The bird was too fast for them, swooped down picked them both up, and flew away.  
  
"Unhand us- but they were cut off when the bird knocked them unconscious.  
  
When they awoke they were in the birds nest with the bird perched watching them. When the bird realized they were awake he said, "My name is Brodsley.  
  
"Where have you taken us, Brodsley is it?" Asked Tess looking around as though she was on an alien planet.  
  
"This is my nest, you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish, I am always lonely and would welcome company."  
  
Lester felt a wave of sympathy for the bird. He had obviously been living in complete solitude for quite some time.  
  
His nest was shaggy, with branches sticking out every which way, some sharp branches had been covered up to protect the occupant from being poked.  
  
"Well we might just stay here for a while, no other tasks occupy us. At that moment an eagle swooped down and perched down on a branch.  
  
"What do you want Eagor?" Asked Brodsley eyeing the bird suspiciously.  
  
"Rebel birds in the mountains, we need more bird power." Said Eagor now, seeing the two ants talking more and more slowly.  
  
"I will come." Brodsley replied looking around his nest and handing a horn to Lester.  
  
"Now this horn that I made can make an echo so loud that I can hear it anywhere, so if you are in trouble just blow it." Brodsley finished flapping his wings impatiently.  
  
Lester signaled ok and Brodsley and Eagor flew off. Tess and Lester looked at each other.  
  
The sun had begun to go down so they decided to stay in Brodsley's nest the night then in the early morning depart for the termite mound.  
  
Lester took the first watch but did not take his eyes off Tess unless he heard an unusual noise. She seemed even more beautiful than when he had seen her on his way to battle Lynx.  
  
Lester awoke early in the morning to find Tess asleep on her watch. He stared at her blankly then strode over to her and awoke her.  
  
They set out a time later, for they had to eat and find water. First they had to climb down the tree Brodsley had put them in. Lester made it down the tree with ease, but when Tess was on her third branch she slipped and fell. She landed in Lester's arms. She was a light load for him and quickly put her down. For a minute they stared deeply into each other's eyes until she gave him a kiss on the cheek and strode away. Blushing Lester quickly strode after her.  
  
Chapter 3 A harmless Plant  
  
The next day Lester and Tess reached the Plant territory where plants always loomed and teased people going beneath them. Lester figured it would get them to the termite mound faster and they agreed. So they struggled through the packed forest of plants. Each plant was unique in its own way. One plant had other plants sticking out of its sides, another had pink thorns and another had bugs buzzing at the top of it. They had been walking for a while when they entered a forest of never- ending plants. Though they were used to plants these they had never seen before. The ground was littered about with small branches. So wholeheartedly they struggled on. "Look at the top of the plants." Said Tess noticing the unique tops of the plants. They were open at the top with white threads poking out of the heads. "I have never laid eyes on these before." Lester stated still staring at the mysterious plant. So they continued on the same plants looming overhead. Lester had not known that it would take them this long to reach the end. Seeming this path would never end the companions halted and started to lie down when Lester and Tess yelled out in pain. The branches on the ground were as sharp as a blade. "What shall we do the sun is already beginning to set, yet we cannot stop and sleep because of these branches? Asked Tess looking fearful. "All we can do is continue on until we find ground we can sleep on." Said Lester straightening up. Lester held Tess's hand firmly and they strode off. It was incredibly late when it happened. It was dark and Lester heard a thud. He squinted his eyes but to no avail. He crouched down and felt a large pile. It was Tess. Two branches had pierced her legs and now she was bleeding freely. With fright and tears in his eyes Lester picked her up and stared up at the sky. The moon had come out so he could see some, but the plants clouded the light. Wait the plants. He could climb them up to the top of the plant and they could rest there. It, by the looks of it was a harmless plant, so he began to climb. Unexpectedly it was a fairly easy climb and when he reached the top he flung himself and Tess's body onto the plant. Suddenly the plant's mouth began to close until the plant's mouth was completely closed. Then a voice spoke. "I am a Venus Fly-Trap who goes there, what are you?" Boomed the voice. "We are an ant and a termite what are you going to do?" Asked Lester. "Eat you of course, oh an ant and a termite a delicacy indeed." Replied the voice. Fear swept over him. He could not breathe. "Please spare us I beg you, my friend is wounded spare us please." Lester pleaded. "I'm sorry, it will be quick." Abruptly tiny holes in the mouth opened and acid flooded in. Lester pulled up Tess and hauled her to the top of the mouth. Then he had a plan. He unsheathed his sword and cut an opening in the flytrap. Though wounded the plant was still filling with acid. So he grabbed Tess and jumped. With a thud and rush of pain he landed yelling with pain. Darkness took him and he lost consciousness. He awoke several days later in a daze. He was lying on a bed with Tess leaning over him. "Oh Lester you're awake finally." She said hugging him joyfully. "What happened, where am I?" "Well I woke up in a horrible pain saw you on the floor and began to yell. Finally who would show up but Tisst and his brothers: Grist and Biss. They carried us hear to the termite mound where." Suddenly she began to cry. "What?" Asked Lester fearfully. "They executed Grist and Biss. Tisst is to be killed tomorrow."  
  
Chapter 4 The Failed Horn  
  
The next day came quickly. Lester had deep cuts in his back and could hardly move. Plus Tisst was to be killed that very day. A mix of pain and tears flooded him as noon swept over the land. It was when Lester's mind began to wander about ways to rescue Tisst. He remembered the way Tisst had rescued them in Grasloc's Mound. Then it came to him. They would execute him by chopping off his head in the middle of the townsquare. It was perfect. Lester had gathered all his strength and wandered the castle in search of Tess. He found her outside the holding cell. Tisst was inside. Since Lester had saved Tess the termites let him stride in with Tess. She was comforting Tisst when she caught sight of Lester. She strode across the room and clenched him in her arms. "What are we going to do?" Crying she leaned on him. "I have an idea, Tess where did they put our things." It was nearly sundown when they brought Tisst out and put him on the chopping block. Tess and Lester had come to the top of the mound to watch. Lester stood nervousness setting in, the horn clenched in his hands. "This is a royal solider of King Antic, so he is to be executed." "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Lester bellowed. With the horn firmly placed by his lips he sounded it. The sound carried for miles. "What do you think you are doing- He was stopped abruptly by a huge bird call. Brodsley the red bird and a flock of ravens rushed into the square. "Cawwwwwwwww!" The birds echoed. "Brodsley save the grasshopper!" Yelled Lester and Tess rushing down the steps. Then they were in the square. It was chaos. Birds swooped down termites ran scared. Soldiers drew their swords and Brodsley picked up Tess and Lester. "No don't pick us up save Tisst!" Yelled Lester. As they flew to the area where Tisst was they saw a horrible site. Tisst had picked up a sword and was fighting off five termites. He slew two then another then. A termite came from behind Tisst. Lester jumped from the bird and ran to his friend drawing his sword. Too late. A blade went into Tisst's back and he fell. Lester raised his sword and killed Tisst's attackers. Once the termites had fled to another mound Lester strode over to Tisst body. He was still breathing. "Tisst, I cannot lose another." Said Lester tears swelling in his eyes. Histll's death had almost taken L:ester's life. "Lester, do not think of death as an end, but a beginning, do not fight but love. Many do not understand this. Live life." Tisst's motion stopped forever. "Be at rest royal soldier of the Ants, but more so my friend." Said Lester closing his eyes. And thus another from the original four passed from this earth. Tisst had served his purpose but the one had yet to serve his though he still did not yet know his destiny.  
  
Chapter 5 The Power of Love  
  
Night had passed and dawn was upon them. Neither Lester or Tess had the heart to bury Tisst so he lay on the ground the wound still bleeding. Brodsley and the ravens had set up watches and had begun to scout out in all directions for signs of termites heading to retake the mound. None had been spotted. Lester was sitting in the watchtower-dried tears upon his face. Thoughts rushed threw him like a flowing river. "Lester." Said Tess striding into the tower. "Yes, it is i." Said Lester standing up. He had gotten no sleep whatsoever. "I know Tisst is dead and I feel the pain to, but he is with his brothers in a better place, do not pass dread on this." Said Tess flinging herself on him. "He was a great grasshopper." Said Lester looking at Tess. "I love you Tess." "As I you." And it was then that they shared their first real kiss. It was also then that Lester realized that the power of love could conquer more than any army, was stronger than anything, he realized that their love would conquer all. At that moment raven on the east and the west blew their horns. The Ants and Termites were coming out of rage to attack each other. Word of Tisst death must have enraged the Ants, causing them to come to the great mound of Termites. "There is not much time." Muttered Lester as he and Tess strode to the square once more. Soon Ants had come hundreds if not thousands to a side of the mound. So had the Termites, yet somehow they did not attack. "Lester come we must attack." Yelled King Antic from the ant side. "No, don't you see what all of your fighting has done." Lester bellowed throughout the mound. Picking up Tisst's lifeless body he yelled," This is what it has done to your people, hate has done this!" "It was those murdering scoundrels!" Yelled Antic. "No, though a termite blade killed him it was your hate that really killed him." He laid Tisst's body down, strode over to Tess and firmly clasped her hand.  
  
"Tess and I have not hate, see what no hate is!" At that moment he firmly grasped Tess and they shared their second kiss. Pulling away he yelled," We are all bugs, ants and termites, we are all brothers, embrace brothers!" After a pause the two sides flooded at each other, not in a murderous rampage but a rush of love. Termite and Ant embraced each other and cheered. King Antic and King Tertill shook hands and strode over to Lester. In unison the two kings thrust Lester into the air and yelled," Hail King Lester ruler of the United Mounds!" Shock poured over Lester and he leaped down in joy. "A King of such a place will need a Queen." Said Lester looking at Tess. "Will you do me that honor?" Asked Lester. She spoke no words , but leaped into Lester's arms and they shared their third kiss.  
  
Chapter 6 The Pyre  
  
Lester and Tess were wed the day both great mounds were torn down and the construction of The Great United Mound was to be built. Tisst had yet to be buried. Lester and the others had agreed to a pyre in his honor. Everyone would come. Soon it was the day. The first person to arrive was Antic. "I admire you for your wisdom and bravery, my liege." Said Antic bowing. "The wisdom I shared with you was Tisst's, I shall not take credit for what is not mine." Antic nodded and strode into the pyre room. The next person to come was Tertill and Termissisa. "Though I have not known you for long I think you will make a fine King, my liege." Said Tertill bowing. He and his wife strode in. Many more people came but Lester was surprised to see Gilwny, the one he had set out to save so long ago. "Hello my friend." Said Lester embracing his old friend. "Hello my liege, they have made me leader of all farmers." Said Gilwny staring at Lester a grin on his face. "I am glad for you." Gilwny stared at Lester for a time and then strode into the room. Many more people came including Antilles and Grasloc who had made all grasshoppers join the United Mounds. Last Queen Tess joined them embracing Lester. It was then time for the pyre to begin. Grasshoppers, termites and ants had gathered wood for the fire. At the beginning the Great Priest said some words and then asked for Lester to say something. Lester took a torch and strode over to his old friend. "Here lies Tisst of The United Mounds, though Tisst is not here to see this glorious day I speak for all who knew him that he is here with us today." Lester lit the pyre and let his eyes wander in the flames. Thus Tisst passed from this earth as did Histll before him. King Lester and Queen Tess formed the mighty United Mounds and would be spoken of forever, though their real triumph had not yet come to pass.  
  
The End of Part 2 


End file.
